


Something's gotta give.

by sundaymorning



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaymorning/pseuds/sundaymorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Mark's quitting RBR and F1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's gotta give.

The news of Mark leaving Formula One isn’t really surprising but it takes a while for the message to sink in when Seb is finally informed of it. Christian pauses and looks at him expectantly because he has been silent all the while but there's nothing good he can say and he doesn't comment.

The next time Seb meets Mark at the Silverstone garage and he supposes he should apologise for the bad memories of late but when he approaches Mark, he fumbles with his words and Mark just eyes him wryly with a look that says ‘forget it’.

Seb doesn’t want things between them to end on a bad note though; he wants to at least be able to ask Mark how he’s doing in the future. He's aware that before long the season will over and this time, he's going to make amends.

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling a little bit sadder than I thought I would be...


End file.
